


How To Ask Your Crush Out (Or A Tale Of Two Disaster Gays)

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Disaster Gays, Logan Can't Words For Once, M/M, Neurodiversity, Virgil Has ADHD, virgil has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Virgil has a major crush on Logan but is too scared to tell him





	How To Ask Your Crush Out (Or A Tale Of Two Disaster Gays)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/gifts).



Logan Sanders strode into the library and went immediately to his favorite table, the one in the corner where he could have his back to the wall and had a good view of the front doors. He was always happy when no one was sitting there. It seemed childish to think so, since this was a high school library and there were no real assigned seats, but he always considered this to be _his_ table. He set up his laptop and got to work on researching for his English paper. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice that anyone had walked up to him until he heard a voice speak.

 

"Hey, Lo. You, um... you got a second?"

 

Logan looked up to see his best friend Virgil Andrews standing there in front of him, his foot tapping in an odd sort of rhythm that would only make sense to Virgil and those closest to him. He nodded, gesturing for him to sit down. Virgil shook his head and grabbed a fidget cube from his hoodie pocket, mumbling "No thanks."

 

"What can I help you with, Virgil?" Logan asked, setting his work aside. He hated to be interrupted but this was Virgil, and for some reason it didn't bother him as much when Virgil was the one who interrupted him.

 

"Yeah, so... We have to work with a partner for Mr. Bradford's science project. I heard it from Roman earlier. He says hi, by the way." Virgil shifted his weight from foot to foot and sighed. "I.... well, I always get picked last for these kinds of things, so I was wondering if maybe... um..."

 

Logan tilted his head to the side like a curious bird. "Yes?"

 

"Would you want to maybe be my partner? F-for the science project, I mean." Virgil was blushing, and he fiercely hoped Logan wouldn't notice. "Us neurodivergents gotta stick together, you know?"

 

Logan noticed Virgil's blush and filed that information away for later. He only hoped it meant what he thought it meant. "Sure, I'd love to be your partner." He gave his best friend a smile as he closed his laptop and began gathering his things. "I should be getting home; need a ride?"

 

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Virgil followed Logan out the library doors and towards his car. He didn't notice that Logan was blushing as well.

 

*****The Next Week*****

 

Logan wasn't quite sure what to do. He wanted to tell Virgil how he felt, but it didn't ever seem to be the right time. Besides, reading people's emotions wasn't really his area of expertise. So instead of saying it, he tried to show it. Offering to help Virgil with whatever he needed. Buying him lunch and sometimes dinner when they hung out. He tried to get the courage to hold Virgil's hand in the hallway yesterday but only managed to brush the back of his hand against his before chickening out. 

 

The science project they did together had went exceptionally well. It turns out that the two of them really did make a great team. Mr. Bradford had given them a perfect score, one of the only ones he'd given out in the whole class. Virgil had been so happy, and the smile he gave Logan was so bright and incredible and adorable that Logan couldn't help but smile back. 

 

_"Maybe I should talk to Patton. He certainly knows more about emotions and social cues and things like that."_ Things that always seemed to elude him. _"And maybe he'll have heard from Virgil."_ He hadn't seen or talked to Virgil all day, which worried him more than was logical. Then again, Virgil had looked paler than usual yesterday. Maybe he was sick?

 

The bell rang just then, pulling him out of his thoughts. He gathered his things and went to put away his textbooks, doing his best to tune out the mindless chatter from his fellow classmates. He'd never been more glad for a school day to be over. 

 

Just as he opened the locker door, a purple piece of paper fluttered to the ground. He bent to pick it up. It was folded in half and someone had written Logan's name on it. He immediately recognized it as Virgil's handwriting. Hands trembling slightly for a reason he didn't quite want to admit, he unfolded the note.

 

_Logan: I'd tell you I love you, but I'm terrified to. So I'm writing you this note instead. Sometimes it feels like the whole world is against me, but you're always by my side. You mean a lot to me, Lo, more than I could ever find words to express. Nothing would make me happier than being your boyfriend. - Virgil_

 

Logan read the note again, fixating on that last word: _boyfriend._ He slammed the locker door shut, grabbed his bag and practically ran out the door and to his car. He only hoped Virgil was home.

 

It seemed to take forever but he finally pulled up to Virgil's house. Logan got out of the car, some of his excitement being overshadowed by nerves. He could do this. He could say those few words: _"Yes Virgil, I would love to be your boyfriend. Yes, yes, yes."_ Logan repeated those words in his head as he made his way up the front steps and knocked on the door.

 

*******

 

Virgil sighed as he flopped onto the bed. He was considering how badly he actually needed a high school diploma when there was a knock at the door. He sat up, sighing as he made his way downstairs and towards the front door.

 

He unlocked it and opened it to see Logan standing there, clutching a piece of purple paper in his hand. Virgil's eyes widened as he looked from the paper to Logan's face, and he opened his mouth to try to come up with some sort of explanation. Before he could get even one word out, Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck and kissed him.

 

Virgil's brain went completely blank. The only thing he could think to do was kiss back, hands moving to first settle on Logan's hips then wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. Looking back on that moment, he couldn't tell if they stayed like that for a few seconds or a few hours. Finally, Logan pulled away, breathless. Virgil blinked, taking in Logan's blushing face. 

 

"So, um... Is... is that a yes?" 

 

Logan smiled and answered by kissing him again.


End file.
